The Rat In The Hat
by anieveIII
Summary: Here it is! Another Dr. Seuss parody, as wanted by public demand! It's kind of boring at the beginning, but has a great conclusion. PLEASE review! In fact, if you do a signed review, I will look at your stuff!


Because of P G & G it was too dark to play.  
The lamp would not shine all that cold, cold, dark day.  
I sat there with Scully. We sat there, we two.  
And I said, "How I wish we had something to do!"  
Too cold to go out, and too dark to play ball.  
So we sat in the house. We did nothing at all.  
So all we could do was to Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!  
And we did not like it. Not one little bit.  
And then something went THUMP!  
How that thump made us jump!  
We looked! Then we saw him step in on the mat!  
We looked! And we saw him! The Rat in the Hat!  
And he said to us, "Why do you sit there like that?  
I know it is cold And the heat is not working,  
But we can have lots of good fun that without shirking.  
I know some good games we could play," Said the rat.  
"I know some new tricks," Said the Rat in the Hat.  
"A lot of good tricks. I will show them to you.  
Yo Mama will not mind at all if I do."  
Then Scully and I did not know what to say.  
Our Mama was out of the house for the day.  
But our dish said, "No! No! Make that rat go away!  
Tell that Rat in the Hat you don't want him to stay!  
He should not be here. He should not be about.  
He should not be here When Yo Mama is out!"  
"Now! Now! Have no fear. Have no fear!" said the rat.  
"My tricks are not bad," Said the Rat in the Hat.  
"Why, we can have lots of good fun, if you please,  
With a game that I call give the rat all of your cheese!"  
"Put me down!" said the cheese. "Put me down without fail!  
"I don't want to be washed down with a glass of cold ale!"  
"Have no fear!" said the rat. "I won't let you get stale.  
I will gulp you up high as I stand on a ball.  
With a crook on one hand! And a cup on my hat!  
But that is not ALL I can do!" said the rat...  
"Look at me! Look at me now!" said the rat.  
"With a cup and a snake on the top of my hat!  
I can hold up TWO crooks! I can hold up the cheese!  
And a litte toy gun! And some milk if you please!  
And look! I can hop up and down on the ball!  
But that is not all! Oh, no. That is not all...  
"Look at me! Look at me! Look at me NOW!  
It is fun to have fun But you have to know how.  
I can hold up the cup And the milk and the snake!  
I can hold up these crooks! And the dish on a rake!  
I can hold the toy gun and a little toy hand!  
And look! I can swallow the cheese with one fang!  
I can fan with a fan As I hop on the ball! But that is not all. Oh, no. That is not all...."  
That is what the rat said...  
Then he fell on his head!  
He came down with a bump from up there on the ball.  
And Scully and I, we saw ALL the things fall!  
And our dish came down, too. He fell into a pot!  
He said, "Do I like this? Oh, no! I do not."  
"This is not a good game," Said our dish as he lit.  
"No, I do not like it, Not one little bit!"  
"Now look what you did!" Said the dish to the rat.  
"Now look at this house! Look at this! Look at that!  
You shot our toy gun, shot it into the cake.  
You shook up our house and you bent our new rake.  
You SHOULD NOT be here when our momma is not.  
You get out of this house!" Said the dish in the pot.  
"But I like to be here. Oh, I like it a lot!"  
Said the Rat in the Hat to the dish in the pot.  
"I will NOT go away. I do NOT wish to go!  
And so," said the Rat in the Hat, "So so so...  
I will show you another good game that I know!"  
And then he ran out. And, then, fast as a fox,  
The Rat in the Hat Came back with a box.  
"Hold it!" My dear sister Scully cried out.  
"What's with all this rhyming?" she cried with a shout.  
"Forget this dumb story, I quit, for gosh sake!"  
And then my dear sister... she tripped on the rake.  
It hit her in the face, and she decided to stay,  
"But only" she said "since you planned it this way.  
Yes you Author up there, I can't stop what I do!  
You are controlling me, my brother too!  
Frankly I don't think too much of this tale,  
So could we just stop this before it gets stale?  
It's getting too boring, it's not really fun,  
So I will be happy when it is done!"  
Said the rat with a sneer,  
"You are right, Scully dear.  
So see ya, I'm gonna get out of here!  
  



End file.
